Air Gear: Trophaeum Wars
by ZeroInc
Summary: It's been 3 months since the jump in Kyoto. Now, Ikki has taken over as leader of Genesis. Everyone has been training hard and Ikki is training under Sora himself. But after a new Stormrider named Nike appears things start to change for the worse...


"Do it again, Ikki" Sora yells to Ikki who is on the roof of the buliding next to where Sora is watching him from.

"What? No way I've been doing this all day. I'm tired, ok..." Ikki groans as he turn to look in Sora direction "I'm not gonna master a new trick in one day. How about I just go tak..."

"I said do it again! Seriously if have the energy to whine then you have the energy to do it again." Sora says as he shakes his head.

Ikki grits his teeth as get back in to the starting postion for the trick. "This is the last time, ya got it?"

"We'll see about that." Sora says sarcastically "Alright, go!" Ikki takes off instantly going as fast as he can. "Good take off, Crow. Ok, start rotating... NOW!"

"Yea, yea..." Ikki mumbles under his breath and he starts to rotating around and around while still moving forward.

Sora watches as Ikki as his rotations grow faster and faster. "C'mon, you're almost there..." Sora eyes are focus on Ikki, who is now going so fast his was beginning to blur.

"NOW" Sora yells. Ikki rotates once more then spins around with all the momentum he's gained and does a double round house kick and land on his feet then jump in the same direction

he kicked, as he jumped it felt like the wind was pushing higher in the air and was pulling him futher away from where he had jumped, but it only lasted for a second.

As the wind died, Ikki started to fall down to the roof below. As he lands he powerslides to mark where he land on the roof and faces Sora.

"There is that better? I got atleast another meter maybe more!" Ikki says proudly as he look at the previous mark he left on the roof. "Man, am I good or what?"

"Do it again, Ikki" Sora sighs. "What! Bullshit, I'm not doing it again!." Ikki barks at Sora, who is watching Ikki with head resting in his hand.

"Ikki, It's not my fault you're not doing the trick properly. You should be able to jump alot futher then that with the 'Wind Tunnel', but you keep messing it up." Sora says.

"Well, you know what?" Ikki says as he jump to the roof Sora's on. "What?" Sora replys uninterested.

"I'm leaving wheather, you like it or not." Ikki say as he rides past Sora. "At this rate, you'll never learn the 'Wind Tunnel' and the jump you did in Kyoto will forever be a fluke."

Sora says without turning to look at Ikki. "No, that was skillz..." Ikki say as he comes to edge of the roof and turns his head to look at Sora "And don't you forget it."

Ikki grins "See ya tomorrow, Sora." he says as he jumps off roof and wallride down to the street below.

Sora shakes his head and laughs "That damn kid... See ya tomorrow, Crow."

As Ikki rides his AT, He begins to wonder where he should go now that he was done training with Sora for the day.

"Maybe, I should head home for today... Nah, it's way too early for that. How about I go to our base..." Ikki mumbles.

While he mumble to himself Ikki hears familiar voices.

"Come on, place up the pace... or do I have to give you alittle push like before?" The first voice says seductively.

"HEY, don't you dare get behind me again, you hear me?" The second voice says angrily.

"But, it helped go faster and you seem to be slo..."

"If you get behind me again I'll kick your ass, ya got that?" The second voice interrupted.

"Huh, why so hostile; I'm only try to help you..." The first voice said sounding almost hurt.

Ikki stopped and began looking for the two people he was listening to. As Ikki looked to his right he saw them Kazu and Yasuyoshi in the park.

" Hey, Kazu, Yasuyoshi!" Ikki shouts as he jumps over the fence and into the park.

"Yo' Ikki" Kazu says as Ikki ride up to them.

"Hello Crow, Are you finished training with Sora for the day?" Yasuyoshi asks; as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger.

"Yea, I see your still training Kazu. How's it going?" Ikki says.

"He's improved quite abit since we started training together. But, he's not as good I'd like him to be." Yasuyoshi replys.

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Kazu barks at the both of them.

"I was simply answering Crow's question, that's all." Yasuyoshi says he turns and looks at Kazu "Why are you so angry today?"

"Yea, what... Got a stick up your ass or something?" Ikki says as his slaps Kazu's ass and takes off on his AT and heads for the park entrance.

" DON'T TOUCH MY ASS, HOMO! HEY, GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!" Kazu yells as he takes off after him.

"Hey we're not done training for today!" Yasuyoshi yells to Kazu, who's almost out of the park himself.

"We are now!" Kazu yells without turning to look back at him. "Ikki, you bastard. I'm gonna catch you!"

"It really does help him go faster." Yasuyoshi says to himself as he watch Ikki and Kazu disappear around the corner at the end of the block.


End file.
